Target
by Shiori Yoshida
Summary: Fate, a newly trained secret agent, finally got her first partner: Nanoha,the White Devil. But as soon they get to know each other things start happening, things that shouldn't be happening. Will Fate be able to survive or will she get buried in the ground. hahaha i suck at summaries, just please read it...its my first story. FatexNanoha
1. Chapter 1: The Sniper

**A/N: I don't own anything of MGLN, all rights go to the owners, anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Sniper

**~Fate's POV~**

_I finally get to be in the fields from now on...hopefully I get a great partner_, I thought to myself. Being a newly trained secret agent is hard. You have to be able to shoot on target, making sure not to miss even an inch, then you got the drills you go through every single night. I'm just glad I'm through with the training. I headed to the boss's office to discuss the arrangements on my new partner.

*knock, knock*

"Come in"

I walked in slowly as I heard some voices quite down. "I hear you had something to say to me boss"

"oh come on Fate, we've been friends for so long you don't even have to call me that...I just feels weird when you say it" said a brown haired girl

"Hahaha thanks Hayate"

"No problem Fate, and...congrats on finally getting a position in the fields. And now the topic that we need to discuss is your new partner. She's a bit...how should say it...hostile when it comes to finding a new partner to work with. You should know that she already lost her last partner a couple of months ago on the job. She still hasn't gotten over it, but I think somebody her own age should help cheer her up. Besides, you should know what it like is to lose something." said Hayate

I look down at the floor. It's been 8 years since the organization found me in an apartment with bodies and blood all over the floor. I was sound asleep in a corner of that same room. A long scar ran against my back to prove it. I don't remember anything about what happened in that room. All of my memories of the people in the room were gone; the only thing I remember is my name and age.

I heard the door opened and turned around to see who it was. In walked in the most beautiful girl I ever saw. With long brown hair in a one sided ponytail and small slender hips that moved with every step she took. I was awestruck at her beauty that I didn't even hear a word she said to me.

"Who are you" she said

"m-me"

"Who else do you think I'm talking to" she looked at me with a stern face

"F-Fate T. Harlaown"

"Ah...I see this is what you wanted to talk about...my new partner, right" she said

"Nanoha, you need to move on...everybody is devastated about what happened to Toshiko but you need to move on. That's what Toshiko would have wanted."

"Well I don't want to, I don't need anyone else to watch my back anymore" Nanoha turned around and started to walk out the room

"Is it just that, or is it because you don't want the same thing to happen again"

Nanoha stop were she stood. "...a month" she mumbled

"What was that" asked Hayate

"I'll give her a month, and if I like her then I'll keep her...but if she gets in my way then she's out and you stop choosing partners for me."

"...fine I'll go with those, but its only if you hate her, understand. Other than that you guys should go to bed, school starts tomorrow for both of you." answered Hayate

"But Hayate..." I was worried. This is going to be my first time going to school for a while.

"Hahaha don't worry Fate, you're gonna be fine. Besides you have me and Nanoha here for you. We're all gonna be at the same school together, might as well get along"

"Okay then...good night Hayate"

"Good night Fate"

I walked out the door behind Nanoha. Even though she was beautiful her attitude makes her ugly.

"Um...N-Na-Nanoha...san"

"Nanoha is fine"

"Okay...Nanoha"

"What"

"Do you know what I should do for you?"

"Just make sure you don't get in my way" she answered

"I know that it's...what do partners do for each other"

She stooped walking and turned to look at me

"they make sure they have each other's back...and they have to be able to trust each other no matter what situation their in" she said, with a sad look in her eyes

"Well...I just I'll have to rely on you now...Nanoha"

She looked up at me. I just smiled at her hoping that I would cheer her up.

"Good night Nanoha" I started walking towards the street I lived on. I hoped that helped her

**~Nanoha's POV~**

_What was that was she trying to cheer me up_. I walked to my room thinking about the last conversation I had. _She's a nice girl though; I wonder why she got involved with this_. I lay down on my bed and looked at the picture of two girls with their backs to each other, smiling. _Toshiko_, I thought.

**~Fate's POV~**

"Arf arf arf"

I woke up with something heavy on my stomach.

"Urg...Arf your too big to do that anymore"

I looked up to see a full grown dog looking up at me. She licked my face as a compliment.

"Hahaha okay I'm up, I'm up." I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. I walked out and went to a blank wall. I pushed against it and a door popped out. I turned on the light to see a wall full of weapons, from assault rifles to semi-automatic pistols. They were like my life.

I picked up two Beretta M1951s and placed then in my hostlers on my thighs under my skirt, next I pick up my favorite two short swords, the Wakizashi. They were the only things that were left in the house I was in when the organization found me. I placed those in the shelves under my shirt. I heard a knock at the front door and went to answer it. I opened the door to see Hayate and Nanoha standing outside.

"Ready to go Fate" asked Hayate

"Yep" I grabbed my bag near the door and closed it

"Now remember you can never let anyone know our secret. I don't want to say what will happen when people do find out" said Hayate

"Understood...good morning Nanoha"

"Yea you too" she was still facing away from me. I guess that didn't cheer her up

"Well then we better hurry up before we're late" said Hayate

"Yea, ne Hayate is Suzuka and Alisa going to be in school today" I asked as we were walking down the street

"Ummmm, I think they just finished their last job this morning so we might see them this afternoon" answered Hayate

I smiled, Suzuka and Alisa aren't a part of the organization but they do help out with gathering information, plus their in the same grade as me.

As we turned the corner I heard a yell and turned my head to find the noise.

"HELP ME...THEIF" yelled a woman. There was a tall man with a small handbag under his arm.

"Hayate..." I whispered

"I'll let Nanoha take care of this...I want you to see what your new partner can do."

With that Nanoha gave her bag to Hayate, turned around, and took off with a sprint after the thief.

"Where is she going?"

"To catch the thief," answered Hayate, "you better hurry up and catch up to her or else you're going to miss the action"

I looked a Hayate one last time and gave her my bag before I ran after Nanoha. _Man she's fast_. I couldn't catch up to Nanoha how much I tried. It was a good thing they trained us in stamina, but still speed was the best thing anybody could have. _The things I heard about Nanoha were true. Nanoha is the White Devil, the best assassin we have in the organization, and I was her_ partner. I shook that thought out of my head, _for now I have to catch up to her._

We were closing in on the thief when he took a sharp turn down the alley

"Hey Harlaown get up on one of those buildings there, I'll take the alley"

"Roger"

I went inside one of the buildings closest to the alley. I ran up the stairs and onto the roof, I looked across the side of the building to see that Nanoha was still chasing the thief. _Oh shit_ I thought, _he's gonna get away once he heads through that crowd on the other street_. I looked to see Nanoha still with him but not enough to catch him before he gets back out on the street. I pulled out one of my guns.

**"Prints recognized"** said a voice

I looked down at my gun, "hahaha Shari, I better thank her for the adjustments on my gun"

I looked back to see the thief still run with Nanoha right on his heels_. Breathe Fate, clam yourself_. I took a deep breath and aimed at the target. _You've practice for this you can do it, just aim and fire_. I steadied my gun in my hand. _30 seconds until firing range_. I could see the thief getting closer and closer.

I took another breath, "shoot" I fired my gun and the bullet landed right in front of him. He stumbled back and fell over. The thief looked up to see me standing on the roof with my gun still pointed at him. He tried to turn around but it was too late. Nanoha had bodied tackled him to the ground.

"All in a day's work" I said to myself

**~xX*Xx~**

**~Nanoha's POV~**

"Well how do you like your new partner Nanoha" asked Hayate

"She...still needs work"

"oh come on Nanoha, by the way she descried how you two captured the thief I think you two are prefect for each other. And I think in more ways than one." Hayate arched her eyebrow at me.

"Stop it Hayate, I don't want to be a part of you little Harlem anymore. Besides won't that make Reinforce-sensei mad at you?" I laughed

Hayate punched me in the arm, "mou Nanoha...its n-n-not like t-th-that" Hayate was blushing

"You face says it all Hayate" I smiled

Hayate turned around and went back to sit in her desk across from me, her face still in a pout. I heard the door open and saw Reinforce-sensei come in with a girl.

"Everyone quiet down" she waited until everybody was facing the front, "we have a new student today, now why don't you introduce yourself Harlaown-san"

"Hello everybody, my name is Fate T. Harlaown. It's nice to meet you, please take care of me." said Fate

Everyone started to clap, welcoming her to the class. Fate smiled looking around the room and stopped to see me start at her. She smiled even more for me when our eyes meet. I turned away. _Why the hell is my heart beating so fast_? I blushed a little bit.

**~Hayate's POV~**

"Oye Fate, Nanoha let's go eat lunch on the roof"

"Sure" answered Fate

"Whatever" said Nanoha

We went up to the roof with our lunch in our hands. As I opened the door I saw another blonde hair girl sitting next to purple hair girl.

"Is that you, Alisa, Suzuka?"

Both girls turned their heads to see me standing next to the door.

"Hayate" both girls yelled

"Hey guys how was the mission"

"Man Hayate, that's the only thing you can say after being apart from each other for 3 months" said Suzuka

"Ummmm Suzuka, we're only gone for about 5 days" said Alisa

"Oh I know that, I just felt like the readers need something more, like long parted friends finally see each other after months of suffering, kind of thing" explained Suzuka

"What are you talking about Suzuka" asked Alisa

"We'll get to that later Alisa, now did you find any information on what we need for the next target." I asked

"Yea, we'll get Yunno to analyze it later" answered Alisa

"Thanks now...did something happen between you two or something. You seem pretty closer that last time." I smiled as I looked at them

"W-w-what ar-are you talking a-ab-about Hayate" asked a blushing Alisa

"Oh come on, you can't hide anything from me. You guys got together didn't you."

"Oh man I should have known that Hayate would notice, but it's the truth. I finally got the courage to ask Alisa thanks to you Hayate" Suzuka smiled at Hayate and then hugged Alisa from behind.

"S-st-stupid don't hug me" Alisa blurred out

"But you like it when I hug you" Suzuka smiled

"Stupid" Alisa muttered

"Oh no, my amazing Harlem is getting smaller. Soon I won't have anybody left" I started to cry, but everyone knew that I was just joking.

"Come on Hayate, you still would have Reinforce-sensei" said Suzuka

"Stupid, she was never a part of it in the first place. She's the fair maiden that would fall for my charms and then we would run away where no one would find us and die in each other's arm when the army had finally captured us" I held up my hands to the sky for more effect

"Hayate you read too many romance novels" said Fate

"Oh come on its fun to dream once and a while, right Nanoha" I said

"What" asked Nanoha

"Mou Nanoha, were you even listening to a word we were saying"

"I was...I was just thinking about this morning" exclaimed Nanoha

"Nanoha that's over with, what's done is done"

"I know but I felt something when we finished tying him" answered Nanoha

"Same here" replied Fate

I turned to look at Fate, "What did you feel exactly"

"Well…something…something like killing intent. But it only lasted for a second before it went away" answered Fate

I looked both at Fate and Nanoha, _maybe putting these two together was a good choice if they could both feel the same thing, _"We'll figure this out later, for now… let's eat!"

**~xX*Xx~**

**~Fate's POV~**

After school was over Nanoha, Hayate, and I started to head back to base. Although we all wanted to go out with Alisa and Suzuka tonight, but they said that they had other plans and then Hayate started to give a weird look to Alisa. We were walking towards the base when I felt the same killing intent from earlier. I looked around before noticing something flashing from one of the roof tops of a building. My eyes widen when I realized what was pointing at us.

"LOOK OUT" I yelled and pulled Nanoha and Hayate into one of the alleys before the bullet hit us. I pulled out my gun and poked my head out from the alley. I waited for another shot to fire but it never did. The sniper was gone, along with the killing intent I felt earlier. I put my gun back in the hostler and turned to face Nanoha and Hayate.

"What was that?" asked Hayate

"Remember how Nanoha and I told you about the presence we felt earlier, I think that was the same person." I answered

"But that was pretty far, I couldn't even feel it" mumbled Nanoha

"Besides that I think someone is after us"

"Do you know who that someone is Fate?" asked Hayate

"No but I think I have an idea of what they want to do with us"

"And what's that?" asked Nanoha

"…to kill us"

**~END~**

**A/N: Man I didn't know this was going to only 8 pages….got to work harder next time to make it longer. Well I made a lot of changes to it and…..this is my first story! So I hope you guys will like it, so thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation

MGLN Fanfic

Chapter 2: The Investigation

**A/N: I don't own any of this; all rights go to the owners!**

**~Hayate's POV~**

"…_to kill us"_

_I wonder if Fate is right, hopefully it's the wrong answer but it's always good to be careful. _I thought to myself.

"Signum"

"Yes Hayate-sama" a tall pinkette stepped up next to her

"I want you to find the thief that Fate and Nanoha caught this morning and ask him some questions...see if he knows anything that happened this evening"

"Of course...Hayate-sama"

"What is it Signum"

"Should I escort you to school from now on" asked Signum

I looked up at Signum, "haha...I don't think that necessary Signum"

"If you insist" said Signum

"Now next, we need to upgrade our weapons if someone is coming to attack us, get Shari started on those Signum" I said

"Yes"

"And while we're at it, see if you can inform officer Chrono about our situation"

"Right" Signum walked out the door to follow the tasks given to her

_It's gonna be a long time before we get another break._

**~Normal POV~**

**(Somewhere on the outskirts of Uminari****)**

A woman with brown hair came walking into a cave and stopped when she heard a noise.

"Oye Dieci" said another woman

The woman named Dieci turned around at the call of her name.

"I heard you failed at the assassination" said the woman

Dieci started to walk again, not wanting to hear the woman's nagging

"Che," the woman caught up with Dieci and got in front of her, "listen to when people talk to"

"Do you think you could have done any better…..Quattro" asked Dieci

The woman named Quattro grab her shirt and pulled her hand back, ready to hit her when someone grabbed her hand behind her.

"I think that's enough Quattro"

Quattro turned around to find a purpled hair woman holding her hand

"Uno-sama" said Quattro

"Even though Dieci mission ended up as a failure, at less we can get some information out of it" Uno let go of Quattro's hand

"Of course Uno-sama" said Quattro

"Come Dieci, let's go to Dr. Jail to see what you found out" said Uno

"Yes Uno-sama"

**~xX*Xx~**

**~Fate's POV~**

I laid down on the roof, watching the clouds. I didn't feel like going to class, of course who would want to go to class knowing that assassins were after them. So I just wanted some time to think to myself. I headed the door open below me and got up to see who it was. It was Nanoha.

"Hey Nanoha, up here" I called out

She looked up to see who had called her, " Harlaown, what are you doing here."

"I could ask you the same"

She climbed up building to join me, "I just need some time to think"

"Really...or did you just want to skip class"

Nanoha smiled, "yea...that too"

I laided back down and closed my eyes.

"Hey Harlaown"

"You can just call me Fate" I said

"Then...Fate, how did you get in the Organization. I mean I heard you were in for a while but for how long" Nanoha asked

"It all started back about 8 years ago, I was found by the Organization, blood and bodies were everywhere, I was the only one living in that room," I laughed, "it's funny...I don't remember anyone from that room, I don't even know why I was the only one left still alive." I opened one of my eyes and looked at Nanoha, "who knows what happened, anyway the Organization took me in for question. I couldn't tell them anything but my name, they started to get angry and I started to get scared, I was only 7. Then Hayate and her uncle came in and things started to get better. They took me in until I got adopted by Lindy" I closed my eye.

"Then I decide to join the Organization to thank Hayate and her uncle for helping me out. And that's about it. They never did catch the person who did, but I don't care anymore. I'm happy now, I have friends, family and I love my job. I don't need anything else...well unless I want something" I turned my head to look at Nanoha, "what's your story"

Nanoha just looked at the sky, "I want revenge"

**~Hayate's POV~**

I walked up the police building with Signum and Yunno behind me.

"Yunno, you have all of the information right."

"Yea, although we really didn't get anything out of the thief that Fate and Nanoha caught the other day, all he was told was to make a distraction and then got paid about 500 bucks" answered Yunno

"We couldn't get the name of the contractor either" said Signum

"Ummmm...well we'll just tell Chrono what we can and hopefully he has some information that might help us"

We walked inside and asked for Chrono, we waited until he showed up for us.

"Hayate, it's been a long time" said Chrono walking up to us

"Yes it has" I said

"Now….these matters we need to talk about, what are they" asked Chrono

"I think it's best if we discuss these matters in a secure place" said Yunno

"I agree" nodded Signum

"All right then, follow me" Chrono turned around and walked down the hall. We followed him; I don't know how we can find a more secure place than in Chrono's office but then my question was answered. When we turned down into a dead end hall way Chrono put his hand on the wall and a door started to appear.

"Signum, remind me to get one of those when we get back" I whispered

"Yes" said Signum

As we walked through the door I was amazed, I mean I could fit a swimming pool in here…and a Jacuzzi.

"Holy shit Chrono, where did you find the money for this" I asked

"Let's just say….it was a donation" he answered with a smirk

"Ohhhh" I smirked back

"Well then, I know we all appreciate this huge room but it's time to get down to business" said Yunno

Leave it to Yunno to kill the mood. We all gathered around the table as Yunno started to set up his Computer to the projector.

"Now what we came to talk about here is the recent attack on Hayate, Nanoha, and Fate" said Yunno

"Is Fate okay, she isn't hurt is she?" asked a concern Chrono.

"Chrono your adorable little sister is fine, in fact she was the one who sensed the sniper" said Signum

"Really, haha I guess she gets I from me" Chrono smiled

I just shook my head at the comment, "Continue Yunno"

"Right…..well yesterday at about 7:08 A.M, Fate and Nanoha caught a thief steeling a woman's handbag. It turns out that the thief was just hired to create a distraction, with nothing more than that we let him go" explained Yunno

"Woo woo….wait up a minute, how could you just let the guys go like that. I mean he could have been lying" said Chrono

"Chrono trust me, we would have never let him go like that. Obviously we tortured him and had him hooked up to a lie detector." I smiled at him

Chrono just raised an eyebrow at me, "was the torture part really necessary"

"Well maybe not but we haven't done it in years, plus Shari wanted to try out some new torturing tools she made"

"Well….may I go on" asked Yunno

"Of course, please proceed" said Signum

"Now after school at about 7:48 P.M the girls were attacked. Only one shoot was fired, but the sample of the bullet we found wasn't one of the bullets we had in our data bases. I think it was hand made by someone, however that bullet was lethal. Even if it didn't kill you in one shoot then the bullet would, it was packed with Botulinum, the most deadly poison known to man. When contracted, the nervous system completely shuts down and you die in excruciating pain." explained Yunno

Chrono whistled, "Someone wanted you guys dead, if it hadn't been for Fate one of you would be dead right now."

"Yea, I'm trying to see if Shamal can make something to hold against it, but no good so far. By the time Shamal even has time to do something about it you're already dead" I said

We all sat in silence, thinking about the dangerous things these people were trying to do to us.

Signum broke the silence, "is there any information you could give to us Chrono, anything that's been going around"

"No, not that I've-…wait there is something"

"Well then….spit it out" I said

"I heard this when I was going to visit a suspect, you know the man named Lat Cartos."

We all nodded our heads.

"Well when I was walking around I heard him talking to his sectary, he was talking about if the money was there to trade. What I though was that he was making a business trade, but it wasn't it. When I dug down deeper I found out that Lat's company was being threatened. I don't know who the person was but it seems like over these past few months big companies and government officials are being threated. Sounds suspicious to me." Chrono shrugged his shoulders

I started to get up, "well thanks Chrono, if we need anything else then I'll call you"

"I'll tell you guys if I find out anything else" he replied

"Oh and Chrono"

"Umm"

"Stop hacking into other people's mail. Otherwise, how else would you've been able to find that information" I said

Chrono just smiled, "It's a hobby"

**~xX*Xx~**

**~Nanoha's POV~**

"Is that it eh" said Fate

"Yea that's about it" I replied

We were still sitting up on the roof when the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Well, we skipped two class, I bet Reinforce-sensei is going to kill us when she finds out about what we did" said Fate

I didn't say anything, I know she was just trying to lighten the mood after it being so dark but I just couldn't.

"…Nanoha….I know I can't replace your old partner but I'll try to do my best. As your partner and….as your friend"

I looked up at that.

"We'll find your parent's murderer and Toshiko's murderer as well" Fate smiled at me

"….thanks" I mumbled

"Haha no problem"

I stood up, "come on, Hayate said that she would have a new mission for us today"

"Alright I'm coming" Fate stood up, "hey Nanoha"

"What"

"We should do this more often…..telling about each other's past I mean" she said

"Really?"

"Yea"

"….I'll think about it"

"Good, now let's go or else Vita might kill us for being late" Fate turned to smile at me

I looked at her, for some reason she always brought me at peace with her smiles. I put on a small smile on my face, "she'll beat you to a pulp if you're late uh"

Fate laughed a little bit, "are you kidding me, I was put in the hospital for almost two weeks"

I laughed

"Oh…." said Fate

I stopped laughing, "What is it?"

"You laughed" Fate answered

I just stared at her. She was right, I haven't laughed ever since Toshiko died. This girl, Fate, was changing me and I was happy about it.

"Yea…I guess I did"

**~xX*Xx~**

**~Hayate's POV~**

I signed. I was never expecting these guys to come after us. Hell, I didn't even know why their after us. I mean, I can see why they would go after the big guys but teenage agents, now that's new.

"Signum"

"Yes Hayate-sama" answered Signum

"We're hiring Suzuka and Alisa again" I handed Signum a sealed file

"Why not have someone from the Organization handle it?" asked Signum, taking the file

"It's not that big of a mission, besides, I would feel at best if someone else outside of the Organization took this job"

"As you wish" Signum walked out the door

I signed again. _Man how I really would go for some ice-cream….oh maybe I could sneak out for a bit and get some_. I picked up the phone to call the front office.

*ring* *ring* "…_What" _answered a voice

"Hey Vita, has Nanoha and Fate come in yet"

"_No but their late, I swear I'm gonna bash their heads together. Kids these days" _said Vita

"Oh…are you talking about yourself to Vita" I asked playfully

"_Wha- I'M NOT A KID….I just happen to be on the small side"_

"Yea…and in both areas too" I stifled a laugh

"_HAYATE!"_

"Oh Vita you know its true so don't try to hid it" I couldn't hold it anymore, I broke out in laughter over the phone, "just...haha...te-tell me...hahahahah….when they get here"

Vita growled, "_Fine" _and hung up before I could say another word.

I laughed to myself; _I just love to tease Vita. _I sat back in my chair as I waited for Nanoha and Fate to show up.

**~Fate's POV~**

I turned my head to look down the hall way, "I think its okay; she might have gone to take a nap or something"

Nanoha nod her head. We entered the hall and started to walk as fast as we could to Hayate's office….that is until we ran into trouble. I felt something pull on my shirt, I froze where I stood and so did Nanoha.

"Oh…and you guys though you were going to get away with it uh" said a short red head

_Shit, _"l-l-look Vita, w-we d-di-didn't mean t-to be late…..it ju-just hap-happened" I was sweating, and bad.

"And what about you Nanoha?" asked Vita

Nanoha just gulped

"I just you guys just need to be taught a lesson" Vita smirked

I looked around, _please somebody come by, _hell I didn't care who it was as long as I can get away from Vita. Then I saw a woman with blonde hair come out from a door

"Oye Shamal, how's it going" Vita stopped pulling on my shirt

"Oh Fate….what are you guys doing" asked Shamal

"They're about to get sent to the hospital" answered Vita

_This might be the only way to get Vita off my back, _"Hey Shamal….remember when you said you lost your piece of pie that you were going to eat one day" Vita stiffened behind my back

"Yes if I recall…..why is that?"

"Well I think I happen to remember the person who ate it" I said

"Really….man once I catch him, oh their going to regret eating it" Shamal tensed her muscles and balled her fist

I looked back to see Vita sweeting, ha nothing could make Vita run other than Shamal when she mad. "Well if I recall I think it was-"

"H-h-hey Fate y-yo-you bet-better hur-hurry to Hayate" stuttered Vita

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry Shamal I'll tell you later" I looked at Vita,_ I won't forget this. _She mouthed

"Come on Nanoha let's go" I grabbed her hand before she could say anything else

Holy shit my heart was beating so fast, only I knew that Vita had eaten Shamal's chocolate pie and of course she swore to me not to tell Shamal. However that was the only way I could get away from her, luckily Shamal was passing by.

"I owe you for that one Fate" said Nanoha

"Any time"

**~Hayate's POV~**

I heard the door open and looked up to find Fate and Nanoha walking in.

"Oh…I thought I would have to visit us guys in the hospital"

"Luckily we got away" answered Nanoha, sitting down

"Now what's the new mission" Fate sat down across from me

"Here" I handed Nanoha the sealed file, "your target is Griffith Lowran. He's a drug trafficker that the police have been searching for. We just finally caught some information on his location a few days ago; supposedly he's making a drop to night at around 11:00. They want us to take him out and his customer."

Fate took the file from Nanoha, "wow….this guy has a pretty big record, almost attempted murder on one of the biggest company chairman out there. They were probably business partners back then."

"They want him alive, he can be wounded as long as it's not life threating, but alive no matter what got it"

"Understood" answered Fate and Nanoha

"Good, now if you will excuse me I have the urge to go get some ice-cream"

~END~

**A/N: okay so…..yea I have writer's blog…at first I had this all planed out but then I decided to just change the whole thing. I also tried to put a little bit of FateXNanoha. Also…..don't you guys want to find out about what happened with Nanoha's parents….so do I!...**

**But for now I'll see what I can do. This isn't my best work yet, it was just a filler for now but the next chapter is going to be more exciting, I can already see what I want to put in it. So please review it I really need it and thanks for reading! **

**P.S and yes ****Lat Cartos was mentioned in the series but not a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

Chapter 3: The Past

**A/N: I don't own anything**

**~Fate's POV~**

"_Fate, are you in position?" _said a little headset in my ear

"Yea, I got this Yunno" I crouched down in the darkness of the alley

"_Be careful okay…your bother will kill me if he knows that you got hurt"_

"Whatever, I'll be fine" I took out one of my swords, the Wakizashi, and placed it in front of me. Then took out a gun and held it in my other hand near my left thigh.

"_You know the plan right, Nanoha will take out the thugs standing guard while you charge in and capture the target." _Said Yunno

"Seems simple enough for me" I replied

"_Signum, Tia, and Subaru are all on standby for now. If you need help then they'll charge in and back you up"_

"Well hopefully I won't need any"

"_Well then…..MISSION START"_

I charged into the building where our supposed target was making his business. Just as Yunno said, Nanoha was snipping anybody that was in my way, making it easier to get into the building. I started to slow down when I heard voices.

"I heard that Jail was trying to take down the government, you joining him" said a voice

"No….I stopped getting involved with him when he turned his back on me" said another voice

"Really, you and Jail…..were partners?"

"Yea, until he left me when things went bad and I had to handle myself…..never trust anybody after that"

"Well Griffith, I never really took you for someone that works with people" said a voice

"Yea….now get your shit and go….I don't like staying in one place for too long" answered Griffith

_Jail….who the hell is Jail. _I watched Griffith leave behind his dealer.

"Alright Yunno, Griffith and the other guy is leaving, I'm going after Griffith. I think he has some Intel on what's been going on lately" I said, barley above whisper

"_Alright, I'll get Signum and them to get the other guy, Nanoha is going to back you up_." Answered Yunno"

"Roger" I followed Griffith into a dark alley. The minute I looked ahead I knew something was up, Griffith was gone.

"What the he-"

_Click_

I felt something cold press against the back of my head. _Shit, I was careless; I didn't even feel his presences. _I dropped both of my weapons. _I don't think I'll be able to reach my back up weapons._

"You're not as quite as you think, now turn around"

I signed, _I'll only need to hold out until Nanoha can get here, then we can take him down_. I turned around just liked he asked.

"Now I hop-"he paused, just staring at me, "…..is that you….Fate"

_How the hell does he know my name, _"….How do you know my name" I asked, voicing out my question

"Ha...haha...hahaha, you truly don't remember me. I'm your godfather" he answered

_He's…he's my…godfather. _I stood still; I really didn't know what to say. Hell what could I say, the dude just said he's my godfather and I'm supposed to take him down. My legs were about to give out in shock, I don't know what to do now. I could try to take him down but he still has the gun pointed at my face.

I swallowed, "...Did you know my father?"

"Did I know him…..did I know him. Haha he was my partner in crime, of course I would know him. Besides that I know I taught you better when trying to sneak up on your opponent." He answered

_It seems he clearly remembers me_, _but I don't know a thing about him._

"Now…what are you here for" his face hardened

"Your….your under arrest for drug trafficking" I said, holding my head up.

"Oh….you got a job with the Police eh. I wasn't expecting you to turn on your own family."

I stiffened at that. _Family eh…..if haven't heard that name in a while. _I looked up at him, "I don't have a family anymore"

Griffith raised an eyebrow, "Then I guess I don't have a goddaughter" he put his finger on the trigger

_Bang!_

I had my eyes closed, waiting for the pain. But it never come, Nanoha was posted on one of the buildings with a sniper in her hand. I looked down to see Griffith griping his leg that was oozing blood. I picked up my weapons that I had toss down and walked over to him.

"Well….I guess this ended up being a nice reunion" I smiled as I knocked him out.

**~xX*Xx~**

I signed. I didn't know what to think about what just happen. Griffith, the drug trafficker, just happens to be my godfather and he knows my father. I walked to Hayate's office; I need to tell her about what happened during the mission.

I walked through the door,"Hey Hayate", I sat down on the nearest chair I saw

"Hey Fate, what's up", she answered as she signed some papers

"About the mission…..the target, Griffith…it turns out he knew my father" I looked up

Hayate stopped looking through her papers and looked up to meet my eyes, "Tell me more"

**~Nanoha's POV~**

_What the hell was Fate thinking; she could have taken that guy down when she had the chance…..and what were they talking about anyway. _I heard the door open and looked up to see Signum and Shamal come in.

"How did the interrogation go?"

"Not well, he said that he'll only talk to Testarossa and that's it. Won't tell us anything about his drug trafficking or what Testarossa and him talked about. However his customer is in jail since we did catch him in the act." Answered Signum

"I took a sample of Griffith's blood and finger prints for the records, I'll run some test on them later" said Shamal

"Yeah you go do that, I need to get Fate" I stood up to leave when Signum grabbed my arm

I turned to face her, "What?"

"….Are you.…nothing…" she let go of my arm and backed away

I raised an eyebrow, I don't know what she was going to say but I think I got the meaning behind it. "I'm fine Signum, don't worry"

I walked out the door, heading to inform Fate of what Signum had told me. I was about to open the door when I heard voices inside coming from Hayate's office.

"I see….and is what he told you true, that he's your godfather." Asked Hayate

"Honestly…. I don't know. I want to trust him, but there's my memory of everything that happened 8 years ago." Answered Fate

_Godfather….Griffith is Fate's godfather. That's what they were talking about. _I didn't feel the need to listen to the conversation any longer so I knocked on the door to let them know I was here.

"Come in" said Hayate

I walked in and turned towards Fate, "Griffith wants to see you"

She looked at Hayate who gave her a small nod, "Okay"

We left, walking towards Griffith's holding cell, "….I overheard what you guys were talking about back there" I looked at her in the corner of my eye. She stiffened a little bit but I pressed on, "So…are you going to do anything about it. I mean he is the only thing left that connects you to your past."

"I'll….I'll think about it. However I do want to get some information about my past from him" she had a worried look in her eye.

Fate didn't want to learn about her past, but she knew she had to. Just for her to fine some more information about her life before the accident. I nodded my head, "Don't worry, I'll be nearby if you need help"

She smiled at me.

I like the way she smiles, it makes me feel calm; like I could do anything. My face felt hot, I turned away. _There it is again._

"Thanks Nanoha" we had stopped near Griffith's cell when we had finished talking.

"Yea….good luck"

She laughed a little bit, "Thanks" and she went inside.

**~Fate's POV~**

I walked into the room and sat down in the chair across form him. "So….what did you want me for, you do know this isn't going to bail you out" I said

Griffith looked up, "I know, so since I'm gonna be locked up for a while I thought I should tell you a little bit of your past, with your father I mean"

I had a questioning look on my face, "And why would you do that"

Griffith shrugged, "I just feel like it"

I knew there was more to it than that but I didn't bother with it, "Well, thanks Griffith"

"Oji-san" he mumbled

"What"

He signed, "That's what you always use to call me….Oji-san"

Something swelled up in my chest, "Okay….Oji-san"

Griffith smiled at me.

_What is this feeling, _"Well, please continue"

_**Flashback**_

Fate was walking hand and hand with a tall guy with purple hair.

"Guess what Fate" asked the tall man

Fate looked up

"You're going to meet one of papa's best friends; I've worked with him for a while now, I think you'll like him." Fate and the tall man had just arrived at a house and walked up to knock on it.

"Urg…I'm…OUCH….I'm coming" A man with light purple hair came to answer the door. "Listen if you're here to sell something I-….Doc….. haha it is you, how has it been." The man retched over to give his friend a hug when he felt something in between them. He looked down to see a small blonde girl standing in front of him.

"Who is this" asked the man

"Griffith, meet my daughter Fate, Fate meet your Oji-san" the man called Doc said

"Oye I ain't no brother of yours," replied Griffith, "and since when did you have a daughter"

"Oh that's another story, besides that…..I want you to watch her for me"

"Watch her are you kidding me, what about her mother" asked Griffith

"Her mother….well things aren't really," Doc paused, struggling to find the right word, "Suitable for her to stay there"

Griffith signed, "How long"

"For about a month and a half" replied Doc

"MONTH AND A- are you kidding me Doc, I can barely take care of myself"

"Its fine Fate is a well behaved girl, she can cook and clean up after herself" answered Doc

"…And how old is she" asked Griffith

"Five"

Griffith signed again, "…Alright, but you better be back to get her"

"Of course, now here is her bag," Doc handed Griffith her bag and bended down to Fate's eye level, "Now Fate, papa is going to be gone for a while but your Oji-san will take care of you, I'll be back soon be a good girl Fate"

"…Okay papa" mumbled a small Fate

Doc smiled at his child before looking at Griffith again, "Please take care of her…she's a special girl"

"Alright, alright I'll take care of her now run off and don't forget to come back for her" replied Griffith

Doc walked out the door and took one last look before at Fate; he waved his hand as he turned the corner. Little did Fate know that would be the last time she saw her father.

"Well…come inside Fate" Griffith stepped aside for Fate to enter the house.

Fate looked around and saw nothing but white walls; nothing was really decorated in the house, just a few pictures and furniture.

"Now listen when I tell you to do something you do it, don't touch nothing unless you have permission from me understand" Griffith looked her in the eye

"Yes Oji-san"

"_From then on you started to live with me; the first couple of weeks were ruff until you got one of your hands and a real gun. Haha…at first I thought you were going to hurt yourself but it turns out yo knew how to handle one perfectly, and even how to dismantle one also" said Griffith_

"_Really….then were you the one that taught me when I was younger" asked Fate_

"_Yea you got that right. After that incident I took you under my wing, you were a fast learner. I taught you five different martial arts, the art of the sword, and __Ninjutsu,__ that's where you got your two short blades from. I bought them for you after completed your training. Before we knew it two years had pasted and you were still getting stronger." Griffith looked Fate in the eye_

"_I decided to call your mother; I couldn't keep you anymore since my job was getting in the way. She came and picked you up the next day, turns out you were the daughter of one of the most famous __scientist, Precia Testarossa._

"Oh thank you so much….um"

"Just Griffith" he answered

"Well, I appreciate you looking after Fate for so long. I don't know what would have happened, she's been gone for two weeks" said Precia

Griffith held a confused face at that comment, "Don't you mean years Testarossa-san"

"Oh no, no, I would have notice that if she was gone for two years"

Griffith held a worried look in his eye, he had taken care of Fate for a long time, he wasn't so sure if her could trust the woman yet. Griffith grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something on it before the woman left with Fate. "Wait"

The woman turned around, "Here let me give you my number, if you need help with Fate just call me anytime" Griffith handed her the paper he wrote on.

She took it, "thanks for watching over Fate, now come on Fate say bye"

"….Bye Oji-san"

Griffith smiled; she was always shy even when they got to know each other.

"_After that, life went on like it always does the thing I didn't know it was going to end so soon. Two weeks before you birthday you called me, I thought you just wanted to meet up like we usually do but then you told me something I didn't expect to happen"_

"Yo" Griffith said over the receiver

"Oji-san, mama isn't moving and she looks blue and feels cold" **(A/N: I don't know how dead people look and I hope I never do)**

Griffith froze, "Fate I want you to put two fingers on her neck and see if you feel something beating" Griffith was grabbing his jacket and running to his car

"I don't feel anything Oji-san" answered Fate

"Fate I want you to get out of the room….NOW" yelled Griffith, "I'm coming right over"

"_Wait a minute, did you even know where we lived" asked Fate_

_Griffith chuckled, "No but I put a tracking device on your backpack when you came and met me last time"_

"_Stalker"_

"_Hey I did it to protect you. You never know when one of my clients might have come after you, and I feared that's what happened to your mother" said Griffith_

"Fate…where are you" shouted Griffith

"Over here Oji-san" said a seven year old Fate

Griffith rushed over to check on Fate, once he knew that she wasn't harmed he went to check on her mother who was, just like Fate said, lying there unmoving and cold to the touch. Griffith checks once again for a pulse, not finding one he decided to call 110(**A/N: don't really know if that's the right number to call for help**)

"_It was conformed that your mother die a natural death but I wasn't so such. However I decided to leave it alone, after all you did just lose your mother. The funeral was held a week before your birthday, I couldn't come due to some….work issues. But if I knew what would have happened on that day then I would have stayed with you"_

"_Do you know what happened" asked Fate_

"_No when I got there the police were everywhere, I couldn't get to you unless I was going to get caught by the police so I left"_

_**Flashback End**_

"And so that's what started me working here at the organization," said Fate, talking to herself, "Say…what's my father's real name"

"Oh…I left that part out didn't I. I always just called him Doc but his name is-"Griffith was cut off when two men in black suits came into the holding cell

"Sorry to interrupt but we're here to take Griffith Lowran in to our custody" said black guy #1**(A/N: sorry if I offend you but didn't know what else to name them) **

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation you can't just bust up in here" I yelled, _plus I want to find out who my father is_.

"We are the FBI, we have the right to take over from here" black guy #2 said. He grabbed Griffith by the arm and jerked him up and pulled him towards the door.

"Thank you for your consideration" said black guy #1

"Consideration….this ain't no consideration, I'll show you some consideration by kicking your ass" I shouted

They started to walk out the hall and I followed him, "Wait Oji-san you haven't told me who my father was" I yelled down the hall

Griffith just smiled when he looked at Fate, "You'll figure it out yourself, don't worry about it" and then he was gone.

_I know what this feeling is now, _I grabbed my chest, _it's love_

**~Nanoha's POV~**

I heard almost everything that Griffith told Fate, I felt bad that I was spying on them but I felt like I needed to hear this since she is my partner. I saw fate fall on her knees as the FBI agents took Griffith away to their agency. I walked up to her and bend down to her eye level.

"…Fate, don't worry…we'll find out who your father is"

She looked up at me. All she could do was cry, and I held her until she could cry no more.

**A/N: YYYYEEEESSSSS…finally its finish, man I had a bunch of test that came up so that was the reason why this was late (Bullshit…..i was just lazy to make the next chapter) but this was fun. And I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story: ****Lance58, ****DivineDualWielder****, Guest 1, Guest 2, Redmoon21, and ****FrostyAsian****. Thanks so much you guys and I hope you keep reading. Hopefully next chapter is going to be more interesting. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Death

Chapter 4: The Death

**A/N: Wish I did but I don't own anything!**

**~Normal POV~**

**(Somewhere on the outskirts of Uminari)**

"Jail-sama" said Uno as she came into the room. A man with purple hair was sitting with his back behind them; he turned around when he heard is name

"Ah Uno, so how did the mission go" asked the purple hair man named Jail

I woman with long brown hair stepped out from behind Uno, "I'm sorry Jail-sama, it seems like someone sensed my presences before I could shoot" said Dieci

"Oh….and who might this person be, Dieci" asked Jail

"I believe it was someone with long blonde hair who pulled her comrades out of the way" answered Dieci

"Long blonde hair…." Jail started to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world, which it probably was

"Jail-sama…." Uno said curiously, "is something…wrong"

"Oh….no, it's just that I think I know who that woman you mentioned is" Jail turned with his back facing them again. "Due"

A woman with light green hair appeared out of nowhere and stood behind Jail, "Yes Jail-sama"

"I want you to infiltrate Organization and gather data for me" Jail handed her a sheet of paper and she took it without hesitation.

"The TSAB Organization, sir" asked Due, looking at the paper

"Yes…their digging in too deep, I want you to see if they have any information about us and destroy it. Your code name will be Lieko, if anyone gets in your way…kill them." Said Jail

"Understood sir" and she vanished

"Now…let's see what comes into play next" Jail mumbled

**~Nanoha's POV~**

I didn't really mean to listen to their conversation; it's just that…I was there. I mean who wouldn't want to listen after learning that your partner's godfather is sitting in the next room. I fact I tried to stop those FBI agents from interrupting them, but they won their way against me and I had to let them past. I looked at the time on my clock, it was already five in the morning and I didn't really want to go back to sleep. Besides, it would only bring back bad memories. I got out of bed and threw on some jogging clothes and ran outside, the cold air greeted me. _Great it just had to be cloudy today, hopefully it won't rain. _I jogged around town for a while before stopping in front of a bakery.

"Hey" I said while I waked in

A man with black hair looked up to see me, "Hey Nanoha it's been a while hasn't it" said the man

"Yea, so how's your girlfriend Kyoya-nii" I asked while sitting down at a table

Kyoya tripped while walking over to me, "She's not my girlfriend, you and Miyuki keep saying that but we're not dating…..at else not yet" Kyoya replied with a blush on his face

_Oh is he hiding something from me, _I looked around the room. "Hey where's Miyuki-nee"

"She went to pick up the flowers…..listen Nanoha….are you sure you don't want to come with us, I mean as a family and all I think we all should go together" Kyoya said with a worried look in his eyes

I stood up and head back to the door, "No….not this time"

"But you'll at least visit them right" Kyoya stood up and followed me to the door

"Yea after all…they are my parents"

**~Fate's POV~**

_*Ring* ring*_…."What Hayate" I said as I picked up my phone

"_How'd you know it was me" _she asked

"Lucky guess," I replied, "now what is it" I got out of bed and looked at my clock, _11:49 _a.m.

"_You need to come to the square center right now" _said Hayate

"And why would I do that when I'm trying to spend my beautiful Saturday in bed" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small snack

"_Just come now….it's an order"_ replied Hayate, a little bit more serious, and then hung up

Seeing that no wasn't the answer, I walked back into my room and threw on some clothes, and then I started to debt if I should bring a stun gun. Knowing Hayate's ways I suspected that she was going to do something, and most likely it was going to be for her. So I decided it is better to be prepared than not at all, so I put it in my bag along with some other things and headed out the door to meet Hayate.

I yawned as I walked down the street to meet Hayate, whatever she had planned better be good. As I rounded the corner I saw Hayate hiding behind a trash can, I started to feel like this was a bad idea and started to turn around when Hayate saw me.

"Yo Fate, come over here" Hayate said

_Oh great, _I walked over to were Hayate was and crouched down behind her, "So what are you doing this time"

"Shhhhh," said Hayate, "look" she pointed her finger

I followed her finger to find Nanoha and Yunno standing outside a flower shop, "and….what about it"

"Don't you see," said Hayate as she turned around to face me, "Yunno is gonna steal your woman if you don't do anything about it"

"W-what" I blushed at the comment," you idiot, she not my woman. I don't even think she thinks about me that way"

"Oh…and you think of her that way" Hayate smirked

I blushed harder, "anyway….isn't this stalking" trying to change the subject

"Stalking is such a strong word…I prefer intense research of an individual" Hayate replied

_It's the same thing you idiot,_ I said with a sweat drop down my face. I looked out again to see that Yunno and Nanoha started to walk away from each other. "Okay I'm done, I need to go back to bed" I started to stand up but Hayate pulled me back down.

"What are you doing, we need to follow her. Who knows who she's going to give those flowers to" said Hayate

I sighed and looked Hayate into the eyes. Wrong move. She held that look in her eyes that told me that if I didn't go with her she would make the rest of my days off hell. "Okay, okay I'll go. But if she is seeing someone they why should I care"

"I didn't say anything like that" Hayate held a smirk on her face

I blushed again and stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going" yelled Hayate

"I'm following her you idiot" I answered

Hayate smiled and got up and started to follow me.

**~xX*Xx~**

We followed Nanoha all over town; she had stopped at different places to greet people that I expected to be friends of hers. We finally reached to end of our stalking when Nanoha started to walk into a graveyard. I was about to follow her until Hayate pulled me back.

"I think we should stop for today" she said with a more serious tone

"What do you mean," I held a puzzled look on my face, "you dragged me out here so we should finish it"

"No…it's just that today is the death anniversary of Nanoha's parents" answered Hayate

My eyes widen in shock, _so that's why she had the flowers, _I thought. The reason why the people she talked to would have pity in their eyes and how Nanoha seemed tensed in talking with them.

"How do you know this" I asked Hayate

"I really don't know a lot about it, it's just that her parents died about 8 years ago. They were murdered and pretty bad too."

I watched a she placed the flowers down on her parents' grave and just stared at it. "Does she have other relatives?"

"Yea," answered Hayate, "an older brother and sister but she never comes with them here, always alone" Hayate started to walk away; I turned around and started to follow her.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Nanoha needs her time alone…unless you're willing to stay and wait with her" Hayate smirked

I blushed at the comment but held my ground, "yea…I think I'll stay" I stopped walking and just started a Hayate's back

"Then I guess I'll see you later" Hayate kept walking as she waved her hand at me.

I turned back and walked back to the stop where I was before. Nanoha was kneeling down, although she wasn't doing anything I could tell she was trying to hold the pain in as she talked to her parents. I couldn't stand there anymore; I felt the need to be by her side as tears started to fall from her eyes.

I walked towards Nanoha and stood behind her when I reached her.

"It's okay Nanoha, just cry, let it all out" I rubbed her back

Nanoha looked up to see me but didn't say anything, all she did was cry harder and I bend down to hug her.

**~Nanoha's POV~**

I didn't know why but I felt at peace with Fate there with me, although I did have my suspicions on to why she was here, I was just glad I wasn't here alone. We walked back to my apartment, Fate tried to say that she had other places to be but I wasn't going to let that slide and invited her in for some tea. I walked her inside and pointed her towards the living room as I went to the kitchen.

"So…," Fate stated as I came back into the living room, "you live by yourself"

"Yea, I didn't want to bother my brother and sister after joining the TSAB Organization" I said as I placed down the tea along with some cookies I had made earlier.

"Really…" she said as she picked up her tea and stared at it

I could tell she was nerves; I mean so would I if your partner just appeared out of know where and helped you cry your eyes out. I was still embarrassed about that last part.

"I can tell you want to ask about it so go ahead"

Fate looked up, "Well…how…how did your parents die"

This was it, one of the questions that I always hated. However, I figured it was only fair that Fate told me about herself and I never said anything.

"Well..."

_**Flashback**_

"Okaa-san, I don't feel so good" said a seven year old Nanoha

"Let me see sweetie" a tall brunette haired lady walked towards Nanoha and placed a hand on her forehead

"Shiro, honey, I think Nanoha might have a fever" said the woman

A tall man with short black hair appeared from the door and walked over, "nonsense Momoko, the Takamachi's never get sick" Shiro brought his hand up to his chest, "They are the strong-"

"Stop that Shiro, now's not the time to play. You know we have a funeral to attend to and we can't go if one of the children is sick." Momoko paced about, trying to figure out what to do

"Let's have Kyoya and Miyuki watch over her and we'll just go to the funeral" answered Shiro

Momoko looked at her husband, "I'll guess that'll have to do…man…I wanted Nanoha to meet her daughter too, they're the same age" they started to walk towards the front door

"Kyoya, Miyuki, make sure to watch after your little sister. We'll be back after a while, make sure to lock the door after we leave." Said Shiro

"Yes Oto-san" said Kyoya and Miyuki at the same time

"Good, Nanoha stay in bed honey, we love you" Momoko and Shiro walked out the door, not knowing that would be the last time they would see their children

_**End of Flashback**_

"Later when the police arrived, they told us about the accident. I didn't get to hear most of it because I was in my room, but I could hear them talking to my brother and sister. We were lucky; our parents were still looking after us. They left us the bakery and the house, alone with some money they could take care of us. Since Kyoya was the oldest one, he took custody of us and it's been that way ever since" I looked up at Fate, she almost looked like she was on the verge of crying her eyes out

"Um…Fate" I spoke

Fate sniffed her nose, she looked so cute-wait a minute, what am I saying. I should be the one crying, but instead I laughed.

"What's wrong Nanoha?" asked Fate

"It's just that-," I laughed a bit more, "I'm the one that's supposed to be crying but you're doing it instead"

"Of course I'm crying, it's a very sad story if you ask me" Fate pulled her face into a pout

I smiled a bit more looking at her face, "Now tell me how you found me"

She stiffened at that question, "Um…well…wefollowedyouaroundthewholeday." She answered in one big sentence.

"Wait a minute slow down…what did you do, and who is this 'we'" _it better be not who I'm thinking about_

"Well, I was asleep at home until Hayate," _I knew it, _I thought, "called me over and we started to follow you around the whole day until we reached the graveyard and that's where we parted ways" Fate looked down, not wanting to meet my eyes

With that, I stood up and went over to the phone and started to punch in some numbers

"Nanoha…what are you doing" Fate asked

"Calling the Air Force team to see if they can blow up Hayate's office" I answered

"W-what, you can't do that" Fate jumped up to grab the phone from my hands

I was about to tell her I was just kidding when she tripped. I had hit head pretty hard and was going to ask Fate to get off of me when I saw that I was staring directly in her crimson eyes. I was lying on the floor with one of her hands rapped around my waist, her thigh just between my legs, and her face so close to mine's that I could feel her breathing down my neck.

Neither of us moved, in fact, I think we were both to scare of the other to move. Fate just stared at me and I did the same. My body burned as Fate touched me, I couldn't breathe, for some reason this sensation made me feel good…and I liked it. I wanted Fate closer, I pulled my face closer to lips, I was only inches way when the phone rang.

I stopped and blushed at what I finally realized what I was doing; I was going to kiss Fate!

"Um…you better get that" said Fate

"Yea" Fate moved off of me as I went to answer the phone that was on the floor.

"Hello?"

"_Yo Nanoha, Hayate want's you and Fate over at the office right now…AND DON'T BE LATE" _said Vita as she hung up the phone

"Umm…Hayate want's us in her office right now, so I guess we should…um…go" I said, still shocked at what I was about to do

"Okay, let's go then" Fate walked out the door, not waiting for me to catch up

"Yea" I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

**~xX*Xx~**

**~Fate's POV~**

Holy crap, I swear Nanoha almost kissed me back there. I mean, it felt good touching her and being next to her but I don't know what would have happened if she did kiss me.

We reached TSAB and walked into Hayate's, loud horns and streamers were being thrown towards us. I looked up to see our full staff in Hayate's office, "What the hell is going on" I mumbled

"Well…since Nanoha hasn't been complaining about you since the last few weeks, I figured that she has finally accepted you as a partner" explained Hayate

I heard Nanoha signed behind me, "I thought I told you that I would decide after a month"

"Well you haven't said anything bad about it have you" asked Hayate

"Well…not-"Nanoha tried to answer but Hayate cut her off

"Good then it's settled, I now present our new team, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate T. Harlaown" said Hayate

Everyone clapped for us; I felt proud, even though Hayate didn't really follow on what Nanoha had said, I finally found someone that I would work together with for the rest of my life.

"Okay everyone, along with this party we now have a new member joining TSAB, everyone meet….umm…what's your name again" said Hayate

A woman with girl hair stepped forward, "My name is… Lieko, Lieko Sūji."

"Well…welcome to TSAB Lieko" said Hayate


	5. Chapter 5: The Shadows- part 1

Chapter 5: The Shadows: part 1

MGLN Fanfic

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**~Normal POV~**

A woman with green hair was hiding in the shadows of TSAB's commanding officer's room when Hayate sat down at her desk. Hayate started to shuffle the files on her desk until she came across the one she was looking for.

"I really need a vacation right now," Hayate mumbled as she read through the file, "These things just don't make sense. Why would somebody target three random teenagers and then-wait, random teenagers, not secret agents." Hayate dropped the file she was reading on her desk, picked up the phone, dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"_Yunno Scrya here"_

"Hey Yunno, I need you to look into something for me." Hayate leaned back in her chair to get more comfortable

"_Oh Hayate, what is it?" _asked Yunno

"I want you to look up any recent agents, or anybody that's been involved with us, and do a back ground check. I don't care how long it takes; I need to see if anybody has been giving out information about us, it doesn't matter how far back you need to go. Just find somebody that seems suspicious."

"_All right, may I ask why I have to go through all of this" _said Yunno

"Sure, ask way" answered Hayate

A sign could be heard over the phone, _"Hayate, why do I have to research pass agents and other companies from over the years," _you could hear the strain in his voice.

"Well my furriest friend, I just realized that the only reason why someone would target three _innocent _looking girls is if they had to get rid of them. And I don't mean the regular rapist and muggers on the streets that would come after us, and if they did, they wouldn't last a chance. No, I'm talking about a person who had enough money to make their own gun, bullets, and have the world's deadliest poison on it" finished Hayate

"_Makes sense…I'll do it, I wonder why we didn't think of this the first time" _said Yunno

"Well I did think about it, but we were so focus on the attack that we didn't think about the reason behind it. I mean, of course we thought about things like that but what I mean is, we didn't see how someone knew about us, a commanding officer of a secret organization and two secret agents just walking down the street…and we're only teenagers. There's no way someone just decided to kill us for fun, they did it with a purpose"

"_Yea…well, I'll get those results to you later, and you have school in the morning so I suggest you go to bed early" _

Hayate groaned in response, "Don't remind me, anyway…have you gotten an update and Suzuka and Alisa's mission"

"_Yea, they just came back this morning; apparently researching the companies that were robbed is gonna help out a lot with the back ground checks" _answered Yunno

Hayate sat up straighter, "Really…how so"

"_Well, the hacking skills that Suzuka and Alisa found are similar to our organization's hacking abilities, although nobody can compare to Shari. Anyway, it's a really old hacking skill, so it was probably was in play when your uncle was the commander back then" _

Hayate took a minute to let this information suck in, "Then that'll make the search easier, oh and don't leave out the people that's KIA"

"_Uh Hayate, why do that, they're not even living anymore" _asked Yunno

"You've never seen those movies where the good guys think the bad guys are dead but suddenly they pop up out of nowhere and start to kill people" there was a serious tone in Hayate

"_O…kay, I'll get back to you on that. Call you later when I have some more information. Good night" _said Yunno as he hung up.

"Some people just don't get it" Hayate mumbled to herself. She gathered all of the files and put them in one of the cabinets under her desk. She stood up and took one last look at her office before heading out the door, locking it behind her.

Lieko, or rather Due, stepped out from her hiding place holding a small microphone piece in her hand. She pushed the stop button on it and tucked it in pocket for safe keeping. Then she came out the way she came in, through the window.

**~Nanoha's POV~**

I looked up to the sky as the clouds floated by, I've started to notice that coming up to the roof during class helped cleared my mind during troubling times and one of those times was now. I didn't know what to do after that incident with Fate; first of all I don't know if my movements was because of how close we are now or because of the things I felt when she touched me. The way she touched me, it was like I couldn't get enough of it that I need more of it. Second, I don't know what to say when I meet her again.

"Oh there you are Nanoha" speak of the devil. I turned my head to see Fate crawling next to me; her blonde hair was hanging over her shoulder as she made her way over me. I felt heat rise to my face, Fate looked beautiful, nothing else could compare to her beauty.

I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts; "Hey" my voice barely went above a whisper.

"I had to sneak off to find you after Hayate got into an argument with Reinforce-sensei about girl's sizes during a health lesson." she held a small blush on her check. "She gave out every girl's three sizes in the whole class, even mine and yours; I think all the guys respect her now"

"Really" I still didn't have the strength to say more than word.

"So…what are you doing here" Fate asked as she settled down beside me

"…Nothing" I turned around so my back could face her

I heard a sign come from Fate, "Nanoha-"

"Nothing's wrong, Fate" I snapped back before she could finish. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I couldn't think straight anymore. Not after what happened last time we were alone together, just the thought of it makes me think about more perverted- holy shit…I'm starting to act like Hayate now.

"Nanoha…it's just that, you haven't been the same since…" Fate let her sentence trail off

_Since the day I almost kissed you, _I thought.

"Is it…is it because Hayate made me your new permit partner" I could hear the worry in her voice, and here I thought that she hated me for trying to kiss her.

I signed, "I'm fine Fate, it's not you…I just have some feelings that I need to sort out" which was true, I didn't know if I felt something for Fate. I mean sure she is my partner but it almost feels as if I have a connection with her.

"Well…wanna talk about it"

I almost snorted at the comment, the reason I don't want to talk about it is because I don't know how these feelings came to be. But maybe talking about them would help, "Well-"

I heard something move below us, I got on my knees and crawled towards the noise I was hearing.

"Nanoha what-"

"Sssshh" I held a finger to my lips, I flicked my wrist and out came cold metal that meet my skin, a hidden blade. I could hear voices as I got closer so I guessed it was some students skipping out on class like I was. However, I was wrong; it was Alisa and Suzuka in a heated make-out session.

"Su-Suzuka, we r-really need to g-get-ahh-back to c-class" Suzuka had Alisa pined up against the wall, one hand cupping her check while the other groped her breast.

"Oh, I don't think they'll really miss us" Suzuka said. Her hand rubbed Alisa breast as she let out a moan.

_Holy shit, _I thought, _definitely didn't see that one coming._

"Nanoha what's-"

"Let's just go back to class Fate…I don't think you want to see what's happing on the other side" I slipped the blade back into my hidden compartment before climbing off the roof and back into the school building. A blush was hidden on my face was I walked by Fate.

_I wonder what it would be like if me and Fate- no, stop it. You are not Hayate, have some moral rights Nanoha!_

**Omake: Hayate in detention**

Hayate signed as she sat in detention. _Man Reinforce-sensei just had to put me in detention. Why not Fate or Suzuka and Alisa, they're the ones that snuck of class right in the middle of it. _Hayate thought as she signed again.

"You know if you keep signing, happiness will escape you." Hayate looked up to see Reinforce standing in front of her.

"Well then I'll just have to find something that will make me happy." Hayate said with a smirk.

"I hope you find that soon.

"Maybe I already did."

"Really, then that makes me happy." Reinforce said with a smile.

"If you want to know I can show you."

"Really, what is it?" Hayate stood up and walked over to Reinforce.

"You." Hayate nuzzled her nose into Reinforce's neck making her blush. "You're long creamy legs and smooth skin and those lips that I want all over my body." Hayate said in a husky voice.

"U-umm t-t-thank y-you for y-your complements- uhh!" Reinforce moaned as Hayate sucked on her neck. "B-but I d-d-don't think its r-right something like t-this to go on any further."

"Ohh, but your starting to like it, I don't I can stop anytime soon." Hayate put her hand on Reinforce's breast and squeezed it in her hand. Reinforce moaned out in replied which caused Hayate to push her up against a wall and put her knee in between her legs. Hayate continued to suck on Reinforce's neck leaving dark purple marks from where she sucked from.

"Yagami-san, p-please."

"Please what." said Hayate as she brought her lips closer to Reinforce's face

"Wake up."

"… Huh?" Hayate's vision sifted as she realized that she was still in the same class room but with her head on her desk staring straight into Reinforce's eyes.

"Mou, Yagami-san you know that in detention you have to do work, not sleep."

"…Eh?" Hayate still shocked to realize that she was not squeezing Reinforce's breast or leaving hickeys on her neck.

"Oh it doesn't matter any ways, you can go home now." Reinforce walked back to her desk and grabbed her bag before leaving out of the classroom.

"…Damn it!"

**A/N: K**illed **I**n **A**ction **if you don't know what that means.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think, I know its short but I decided to celebrate finishing my exams and being out of school. So I decided to update faster with the help of my best pal Haruko ****Kakikomi who is also a fanfic write…it's just that she hasn't written anything yet…so thank her if you liked the omake because she's the one that helped me with it.**

**So…I really don't have anything else to say, just to thank the people that reviewed, favorite, and now follow my story. Thanks a lot you guys and hopefully I'll update faster now that I have move time on my hands. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Shadows- part 2

Chapter 6: The Shadows: part 2

MGLN Fanfic

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**(Somewhere in- you know what I'm just gonna call it The Cave now, yea that's better- Back at The Cave)**

Uno walked bristly as she hurried to Jail's office with a recording device from Due, via pigeon. Uno had listened to the recorder earlier to see if there was anything worth using on it. Luckily, the information would be provided useful if they decided to act on it.

Uno walked up to the door before quickly entering some number on a keypad and entering. "Jail-sama, I have some important news from Due" Uno walked up to Jail and held out the recording device

"Oh," said Jail as he turned away from his computer to face Uno, "what is it"

"Due sent some valuable information to us; it appears that the TSAB Organization has started to turn their eyes in our direction. There are starting search for any past agents that have worked for them during the time Gil was in office"

"Oh, then I guess we should get started on the next phrase of our plan"

"And what plan would that be Jail-sama" asked Uno

"All of the money that we've collected from those companies will start to benefit us," Jail turned around to face his computer and pulled up some blue prints, "After all those years of waiting, I can finally get to see the world as I wanted it. My own little Utopia, I remember when I was still working for the Organization. No matter how hard I tried, no one would understand how important this project would benefit the world. They denied it every single time, saying that I was a stupid or going crazy. So, I went AWOL. I cleared all of my tracks and started my life new."

"That's when you started to make us, correct"

"Oh no not just yet, I decided to live my life as a normal human being at first. I got married and had two daughters…twins that we named Alicia and Fate."

"Are you referring to the same woman who works for the Organization that we tried to killed, along with her friends" asked Uno

"Yes, that exact woman. Fate T. Harlaown is my daughter, although I didn't live this live style for very long. I still wanted to finish my project; luckily the woman that I married was a successful scientist, Precia Testarossa. She was very useful for funding my research." replied Jail

"So you started your project with the help of you wife who was funding it, did she ever know what the project was for" Uno asked with a puzzled look on her face, "after all, she had to be wondering where all of that money was going to."

"Hahaha I guess you could say that she knew it was for 'helping others' but no, the only thing she dealt with was the money."

"So I'm guessing that your project grew to a point where you needed to…evolve I guess." suggested Uno

"Ah yes, I've been working with just kitchen appliances and small animals for a while. I decided that… it was time for a human experiment. And who was better suited for the job other than my own children."

_**Flashback**_

"Daddy, what are you doing?" asked three-year old Alicia as she laid, strapped, on the cold metal table that was in the basement.

"Alicia, honey, remember how you get those checkups at the doctor's office, well this is like the same thing. But I need you to be still in order for me to do those checkups so those straps are there to keep you still." replied Jail as he stumbled around the room to look for his tools

"I know that dad, but why are you doing the checkup. I thought only doctors could do those." replied Alicia

"Well honey, daddy's doing a special checkup for you," Jail finally stopped running around to put a gas mask over Alicia's nose and mouth, "now you're going to get very sleepy soon, so I just want you to relax and go to sleep okay" Jail turn the nob on the gas tank and look over at his daughter

"Okay daddy," Alicia stiffed a yawn as she took one last look at her father, "I love you daddy" those where the last words she to her father before the darkness overcame her.

_**Flashback over**_

"It's ashamed that the surgery didn't go well. I guess it was because of her illness that she never even survived for a day, she had a brain tumor that was known as Gliomas. I'm guessing that the pressure that I had put on her brain was too much for her to bear. However, her sacrifice wasn't in vain. I used the data I gathered from her to improve my research. I didn't want to fail again."

"Yes that is true, but how did you explain it to her mother and sister. Surely you didn't tell them the truth about what you did to your own daughter" asked Uno

"Luckily Alicia was pretty sick at the time so I was able to cover my tracks with her hospital records. You could say…that she just died in her sleep. Anyway after Alicia passed away Precia just lost it. She couldn't handle the loss of her oldest child, she didn't even try to play with Fate anymore…she just reminded her of Alicia."

"After a year I decided to try another human experiment but with Fate this time. She didn't even question why I even brought her down; I guess she already knew that this was what killed her sister." explained Jail

"Was the operation successful?" asked Uno

"Yes, after all of those test I was finally able to create an actually _ab_-human species. Fate was stronger, faster, and smarter than any other human. She could do the most amazing things…and all it would take is one word."

"One word to do what, Jail-sama." Uno was curious at this point

"To destroy anything in her path…and that word is, _Al-Hazard._"

"What is the purpose of making Fate this way…I thought that your goal was to destroy Japan in order to create your own government to rule." Uno asked again

"Ah yes, but when the TSAB needs her the most…they won't be able to use her." A smile appeared on Jail's face when he thought about all of destruction he was about to unleash.

**~Hayate's POV~**

"I finally have some info for the research you wanted me to look up" said Yunno as he place some folders on Hayate's desk

"Really, what did you find" I eased back in my chair as Yunno started to go through the files.

"Well I have 7 people right now-"

"Ah man, great now we have to go through all of their history and hunt them down-" I said, cutting Yunno off

"No, no, no…you got it all wrong Hayate. I already have two people that I've cut down from the list because they're in jail and another one has been out of the country for four years, also another is dead. That just leave three people." Stated Yunno

"Then what was the whole point of showing me all of these other guys?" I asked Yunno

"Well… I just thought you might have wanted to double check."

I signed as I shook my head, "Well who are the other three people"

Yunno slid three folders in front of my face, "Kyoya Hibari, Kazuhito Harumi, and…Dr. Jail Scaglietti. Now all we need to figure out is where they are and bring them in. I suppose that I won't get any sleep tonight"

"That won't be needed…I have a better idea" I said

"Yea…and what would that plan be"

"Easy…we just need to break into the FBI's holding center and ask Griffith Lowran himself" I said

"Hey that's not- wait what"

**A/N: finally it's finish…yea sorry about that, I said that I would post over the summer but then my computer broke down and I had to wait to get it fixed. Sorry, I'll try to post earlier next time. Anyway what do you think about the chapter uhh!? I thought it was great but…that's just my opinion. So thanks for reading. R&R guys **

**P.S hope you guys had a great summer**


End file.
